


【TF】風花雪月：伍

by TF061029



Series: 【TF】風花雪月 [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 【TF】風花雪月 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620991





	【TF】風花雪月：伍

第二章、花開

00.

手冢和不二第一次見面，是那年青山腳下的春天，櫻花粉白粉白的開著錯落著，小鎮上的幾個孩子吵吵鬧鬧的聚在了樹下。幾個孩子都揣著自己最珍視的寶貝，有的是竹槍有的是家裡給縫的布娃娃，那天，不二正在樹下給他的好友們看他最珍視的新寶貝。  
「看，這是我媽媽給我的，長得很美對吧？」小不二睜著大大的藍眼睛，小小的手從袖子里掏出了一枝筆管是竹子製成的筆。

「不過就是枝筆嘛！又不能拿來玩。」孩子們並不能理解小不二手上的那只筆究竟為何會成為他所說的寶貝，一個個自討沒趣地往其他地方玩去了。小不二也並不為此感到困擾，他一撇眼，發現樹下還站著個跟他看上去年歲相仿的小男孩。  
「我能看看你的筆嗎？」小男孩頂著一頭墨綠近棕黑色的頭髮，靜靜地湊到他身邊問道。  
「當然可以，我叫不二周助，你呢？」小不二眨著好看的一雙大眼睛瞧著眼前的小男孩，對方則鄭重其事地回道：「手冢國光，請多指教。」

陽光穿透樹林里葉片和花瓣的空隙撒將下來，罩在男孩們的身邊自成了一道風景，從那天起，不二知道鎮上有名叫做手冢國光的男孩，和自己一樣喜愛閱讀，在那個不過七八歲的年紀，已經讀完了學堂里所有的名著。手冢國光知道鎮上鄰近青山腳下的一處人家裡，有名同自己一般喜愛筆墨紙硯，一目十行過目不忘的男童。男孩們之間的情誼在流逝的歲月之中逐漸發芽增長，他們日復一日的相約在山腳邊的櫻花樹和銀杏樹下，在清澈見底的小溪邊。直到那一天，手冢國光突然消失在不二周助的生命里，他沒有出現。

那是一個下雨天。至今不二依然記得豆大的雨點打在竹葉上如爆栗般的聲響。  
「吶，據說失眠和離別的夜，總是會下起雨的。」不二若有所思的說道。  
手冢正想細問，才欲開口，就感覺到一股尖銳的視線伴隨著殺意朝著兩人而來，他連忙一手揮開不二，一邊叫道：「當心了！」說罷錦緞一出，內力灌於其中，竟是剛好與刺來的一刀堪堪對上，那揮劍之人見一擊未中，立即抽身站定在兩人五步前的位置。

這邊廂不二倒也不是個讓人挨打的主，就在手冢揮手的傾刻，他便已抽出折扇和手冢雙背相貼，無奈包廂里空間實在有限，兩人所站之處竟是一處毫無可避的角落。 眼見來人有四五個，均是粗布衣裳，臉上又都蒙著黑布，不二和手冢心下都是一驚，兩人迅速交換了個眼神，不二率先開口：「諸位今天如此大陣仗的迎接在下，所謂何事？」  
只聽見蒙面五人中身型較為高大的那人開口應道：「所謂何事想必不二公子已經心理有數，又何必同我們打啞謎呢？」其人聲音嘶啞乾癟，聽上去像是刻意憋出來的聲音。  
手冢回道：「在下手冢國光入京不過兩天，倒也不甚明白各位和不二公子中間的曲折，但皇上既已下令在下為貼身護衛，只怕諸位今天不得不給我二位個方便了。」

言下之意，便是自己與不二兩人並未想與眼前人計較，但倘若有人堅持強行動武，那麼皇城裡奉皇命保衛殺人，也在所難免。  
那高大蒙面人卻未因此退卻，反而冷笑兩聲，對身旁排好隊形的四名同伙說道：「久聞手冢校尉和不二公子大名，倘若江湖相見互相切磋，點到即止也罷，今日我等五人奉命前來，怕是沒有個交代不能罷手的了，公子莫怪！」

他說到「公子莫怪」四個字時身形已然暴起，其餘四名同黨便也呼喝一聲持刀奔向眼前的兩人，手冢一早便被不二拉出小宅院，料想兩人今日也不過是熟悉皇城環境，是以身上未帶長劍。他拳腳功夫雖未落下分毫，但赤手空拳加之地域不便，方才以內力注入錦緞也不過是一時之策。而此時在敵人群起圍攻之下，一時之間竟是難以分身再抽錦緞禦敵。

不二向來不以真實武器示人，多半遇到打鬥場面也就扔個符紙，無奈此刻敵人眾多，他最需防止敵人和他貼身肉搏，只見一把扇子在手中史的風雨不透，盡是禦敵的招數。雖令自己毫無損傷，但卻也殺退步了敵人分毫。

手冢久沒見不二，能同時想著十件事的腦子此刻只想著該如何讓兩人安全地離開酒樓，來人的目的再清楚不過，但為何就在自己出現的第二天展開奪笛卻是百思不得其解。眼見敵人圍攻的範圍又往內縮了一寸，電光火石間手冢毅然把不二護在了身後，硬是接下了其中一名削瘦蒙面漢子迎面劈過來的一刀。他雙掌夾住刀刃，同時催動內力，只聽見當啷一聲，那銀白色的刀刃斷成數節落在地上，手冢順勢化掌為手刀，向前劈了過去。

「噗」的一聲，那削瘦漢子噴出好大一口血，身體變軟綿綿的倒下。  
「老三！」為首的高大漢子才叫出聲，便見手冢國光手裡多了柄長劍，狹窄的角落里飛起一人，正是不二周助。  
「呵，好言相待卻仍是如此，諸位莫怪！」只見不二周助左手開扇一揮，一股強勁的內力襲來，幾人便挨個撞上廂房裡的牆，手冢國光手裡持劍，雙步不丁不八，抱元守一的護在不二的身前。

幾名蒙面人掙扎著還想再起，只聽得見啪啪啪啪四聲，各人身上貼了符紙再也動彈不得。不二周助嘴角旁泛起微笑道：「今日是我過於大意，卻不能就此殺了你們。這符暫時能限制諸位行動，在下不二周助別的沒有，最是記仇。望諸位善自珍重，天涯不見。」

說罷，不二啪的一聲打開折扇，攜上手冢國光順著風竄出閣樓。

01.

順著風，不二又是丟出三張符紙，手冢只見兩頭大雁和一隻白燕現於空中，只是傾刻間便沒了白燕的影子，兩人便又乘著大雁安然落在了真田府前。  
「要做什麼？」手冢看著不二問道。  
「你不是問我認不認識真田嗎？」不二挑著眉回道，眉宇間全沒了剛才在酒樓里廝殺的那種凌厲。  
「啊。」  
「我認識，但不熟，可我有問題想問。」  
「有兵器不能進將軍府。」手冢看著手上的長劍說道。  
不二輕輕的聳了個肩，那口長劍便化做一縷青煙消散於空中。

兩人盯著真田府的匾額凝視了好一會，不二見手冢毫無反應，頗有些好笑的看著他：「所以說，校尉大人，能帶個路嗎？」

「……啊。」

如果可以，我並不是很想見到真田，手冢在心裡暗自說道。他和真田幾乎是同齡人，作為上司手冢認為真田還算得上無可挑惕的。但回想起真田在軍中某些時候的模樣，他不禁暗自頭疼，表面上卻不動聲色的敲響了真田府的門。  
「在下手種，與不二先生有事相訪。」他一本正經的說道。

真田剛好進行完日間的訓練，聽得門口守衛來報，連忙讓兩人請進了家門。他生性忠厚老實，雖偶爾被人嫌棄過於一板一眼，但倒也不失為一個商量大事時的好對象。真田領著手冢和不二到自己臥室旁的偏堂坐下，他與不二並未深交，此人卻和手冢突然來訪，讓隱隱感覺到一絲異樣。三人坐定後不二也不等真田問起，便單刀直入的開口：  
「真田將軍，我想知道手冢家當年事件的始末。」  
「這……」真田被突如其來的發言嚇了一跳，一個字硬是梗在喉嚨出不來。

手冢在一旁靜靜的不說話，他清楚不二雖然行事看上去閒散且毫無章法，但他絕不會毫無理由的行動。眼見真田緊皺著眉頭，像是顧慮著什麼，手冢起身走到真田前面按了下他的肩膀說道：「不必顧忌我，我知道的怕和你知道的是差不多。」  
「不，手冢，這中間的糾葛……直至今日怕是誰也沒釐清過。」真田也跟著起身，在廳堂里來回踱步，接著，他厚實有力的雙手一拍，面部表情也變得明朗許多。

不二看著手冢和真田的對話，又想想昨日在星塵里夥計對自己說過的，不禁歪了歪頭。  
手冢家被滅卻只留他一人，昨日回京後小宅院裡手冢給自己看的映雪，以及今日就在酒樓里攤上這麼件事……  
這一切看似都環環相扣，偏生中間就是少了點什麼。  
尚自沈吟之間，只聽見真田朗聲說道：「來人，去把幸村先生請過來，說有要事相商！」

不消片刻，伴隨著一陣布料擦上地板的聲音，幸村便出現在了真田府的偏堂一側。手冢定睛一看，幸村今日的穿著與昨晚在古琴鋪子略有不同，唯獨不變的是身上披著的那件淡紫色罩衫，今日他身著一襲白色長袍，袖口和領口處車上了櫻花粉的邊，甚是好看。手冢向來是喜歡不二的，但他卻也不得不為幸村出挑的容貌在心裡感嘆一番。

「我來了，看來今日之事並不容小覷呢。」幸村笑著說道，緩緩移動至真田身旁的椅子上坐下，不二和手冢只見真田抬眼望了下身旁人，接著雙頰便以肉眼可見的速度泛紅，心下都暗自竊笑起來。  
「算……算不算大事還未可知呢。」真田應道，接著便聽見幸村噗哧一聲的嬌笑。  
「是嗎？你說不算大事也就罷了，隨你……」只見幸村的眼睛滴溜溜地轉了一圈，續道：「可弦一郎，『幸村先生』這四個字是你非常急迫的時候才會使用的呢，素日里可都是稱我為精市的啊，捼不是有要事相商，我還真有點傷心呢。」  
真田聞言，猛的抬頭：「我……」

「精市，我們時間也不多，我就直問了。」不二連忙打斷兩人的蜜里調油，作為相似的一路人，他太清楚幸村的個性，此時鬧下去怕是要耽誤了時間。  
「嗯，說吧。」幸村到底也不是個瞎胡鬧的人，從不二的眼裡讀出了些緊迫，馬上端正了神色，應道。

不二迅速地說道：「我想知道，當年手冢家事件的始末。」他想了想，又補上一句：「就我目前所推測，我們四人所知應該差不多，但這中間分別有些細節，是散落在各自所知的故事里的。」  
他話音剛落，手冢便起身，走到了廳堂中央，雙手揹在背後說道：「那麼，由我先開始吧。」

不二往手冢的方向瞧去，心臟突突地跳著，果不其然的也看見手冢正往自己的方向看來，他的師弟走到茶几前品了口茶，一雙墨色的眼睛看進了不二眼底：「四年前，到底我為何突然出走青山，且讓我簡短道來……」

-待續-

不二：為什麼你不是很想見到真田？  
手冢：那是你沒看到他在營里讀信的時候的那種……羞赧表情。  
不二：……


End file.
